


Casanova

by writergirl8



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Piper's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casanova

He’s really glad that his roommate had forced him to wash his sheets two weeks ago, because before that, Jason hadn’t washed them since the beginning of the semester. And, honestly, he never really intended to have a girl in his bed. It just sort of happened. Like, one moment he wasn’t having sex with Piper, and then the next moment she was pushing her own shirt off of her shoulders and his jeans were on the floor and there was a girl changing everything.

Jason doesn’t really know what to do. He’s never had sex before. He’s not exactly sure of the standard operating procedure. He wishes that he could call Percy, who’s been having sex with Annabeth since the freaking stone age. But even though he doesn’t know much about sex, he doesn’t think that it’s a good idea to text someone as soon as you finish. 

Piper, on the other hand, seems totally unflustered. She’s lying next to him in his small dorm room bed, staring up at the ceiling with a face that gives away nothing. Her long braid only came half undone during… you know… and his fingers itch to fix it. But he doesn’t want to do anything that might upset her or make her think that he thinks that she looks less than perfect, because she is perfect. She’s the girl that gave her virginity to him, and who he lost his virginity to. That means something.

“Hey,” he says, nudging her warm, tan skin with his elbow. Piper turns to him and gives him a smile that is somehow expressionless.

“Hi,” she replies.

“Was that… you know… good for you?”

She wrinkles her nose, sitting up straight and clutching the sheet to her chest.

“Um… no?”

“Did you-?”

“No.”

She cuts him off before he can finish the sentence, and he tries to swallow his shame.

“Right.”

“Was it good for you?” Piper asks after a moment of hesitation. He can’t hear the hidden meaning behind her words until she says, “Was I… worth it?”

All at once, what they’ve done becomes too much. Jason rises, undoing the loose braid at the back of her head. He runs his fingers through the smooth hair and tosses the elastic to the side of the room. Piper closes her eyes and leans into his touch.

“You’re worth everything,” he says. A blissful smile stretches out across her face. “I’m gonna make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to do that!” Piper starts to say, but Jason cuts her off when he slithers underneath the covers. Neither of them talk again until he’s back up from the blankets, a wide smirk on his face as he takes in her red face and heaving chest.

“Was it good for you?” he asks cheekily.

Piper laughs loudly.

“Nose down, Casanova.”

He doesn’t stop grinning for a week after that.


End file.
